The invention relates to a compact printer system able to print full-color, business card size documents from a device about the size of a pen. The system includes various hot-connectable modules that provide a range of functions. In particular the invention relates to a camera module for the compact printer system.
Reference may be had to co-pending applications claiming priority from Australian Provisional Patent Application number PQ0560 dated 25 May 1999. The co-pending applications describe related modules and methods for implementing the compact printer system. The co-pending applications are as follows:
Microelectronic manufacturing techniques have led to the miniaturization of numerous devices. Mobile phones, personal digital assistant devices, and digital cameras are very common examples of the miniaturization trend.
One device that has not seen the advantage of microelectronic manufacturing techniques is the printer. Commercially available printers are large compared to many of the devices they could support. For instance, it is impractical to carry a color printer for the purpose of instantly printing photographs taken with known compact digital cameras.
A compact printhead has been described in co-pending United States patent applications filed simultaneously to the present application and hereby incorporated by cross reference:
Although digital cameras are known, they require connection to a personal computer before a hardcopy image can be obtained. Generally, it is necessary to upload images from the camera to the personal computer and then print the images on a desktop printer using a proprietary software package that makes the necessary translation between the image format taken by the camera and the format required by the printer. A camera that is able to link directly to a compact printer would be more desirable.
In one form, the invention resides in a camera module for a compact printer system comprising:
a body;
an image sensor within said body that captures an image of a scene;
an image processor within said body that processes said image into a form suitable for transferring directly to a printer module;
a connection means at an end of said body for connecting said camera module to said printer module, said connection means incorporating connection to a bus providing power and data between said camera module and said printer module.
Further features of the invention will be evident from the following description.